


Don't Let Him Go

by joanc24



Series: Won't Let Go [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Old Friends, POV Derek, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanc24/pseuds/joanc24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh man, now that escalated quickly!” Stiles exclaims winded from the run and leans against the brick wall of the building next to them.</p>
<p>“So why did I have to punch that guy?” Derek is less winded than Stiles as he stands before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Him Go

Did she say 1% or 2% milk? Fuck…

Derek glares at the dairy fridge like it’s taunting him. It’s not his fault Cora’s too picky about what she eats. I mean, if she’s so demanding she should go and buy her own damn groceries instead of making Derek do it for her. Just because he works from home doesn’t mean he has more free time than her. He already has a voicemail full of Erica’s bitchy voice demanding the manuscript she asked for three days ago. 

Derek sighs and prefers to text Cora and face her taunting for his forgetfulness instead of her attitude for getting the wrong damn milk, again. He's just about to send the text when he hears a crash close by and feels something bump his foot. As he looks down he sees vegetable cans littering the floor and what looks to be a guy bent over trying to right himself up. The guy seems to be the one who crash against the market display because he’s muttering apologies to the employees near by who look like working at the supermarket has sucked their souls away. The guy turns around facing Derek and his entire world shifts.

The guy in front of him is none other than Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, the one guy Derek lusted after all through high school. Stiles, the one guy who was there for him after he lost his parents. Stiles, the guy he didn’t have the courage to ask to prom and yet Stiles still manage to at least dance with him during one slow dance. Even after 6 years since high school ended and they separated ways for college, Stiles to Berkeley and Derek to NYU, Derek would still think of him every now and then. Stiles was the one that got away for Derek. Yet, here he is.

“Derek? Derek Hale? Oh man, it’s so great to see you!” Stiles smiles so wide and bright just like he always has and Derek is at loss of words. He just looks so damn good. He’s a bit taller, no longer lanky and more like lithe, though you could see his chest and shoulder were broader. His brown hair was longer, no buzzcut anymore, and he still had a thing for plaid if the blue flannel he’s wearing is any indication. All around, still as beautiful as ever.

Oh God, I’m thinking like a middle school girl. Get it together, Hale. Come on open your mouth! Don’t let him get away this time.

“Sti—“ Derek was just about to step towards Stiles to greet him, but stops mid step as he hears a pissed out voice through the store.

“STILINSKI! I’m gonna kill you, you prick!” Stiles' eyes go wide as he looks around searching.

“Derek, buddy!” Stiles sidles next to Derek and grabs him by the arm. “You still hit the gym like crazy, right? I mean, look at you! Of course you do!” Stiles glances around nervously, still holding onto Derek like a lifeline. “I’m gonna need a teeny little favor from you, big guy. You see that guy really wants to hurt me. Mind knocking him out so I can make my esc—“

“STILINSKI!” Now Derek sees the guy or more like what he can make out of the guy. 

The man looks like he was starting to make a cake and it exploded all over him. Covered in flour and smashed eggs from head to toe. He could barely see his face, but one could clearly sense the rage coming off the man in waves.

“I’m gonna break every single bone in your body, you fucker! Do you have any idea how much this outfit cost?” The man nears them and Stiles ducks behind Derek.

Reacting on instinct to protect he doesn’t even realize what happen until Stiles grabs him by the arm and starts dragging him out of the store. Derek looks back and catches a glimpse of the flour covered man clutching his now bloody nose and Derek’s almost empty shopping cart abandoned. Stiles keeps dragging him away until they reach an alley a block away from the store.

“Oh man, now that escalated quickly!” Stiles exclaims winded from the run and leans against the brick wall of the building next to them.

“So why did I have to punch that guy?” Derek is less winded than Stiles as he stands before him. 

“Yeah, sorry about getting you involve in that. Is your hand okay?” Stiles straightens up and reaches for Derek’s hand inspecting it for damage. Derek blushes so hard at the sudden movement that he can feel that his ears must be red by now. Stiles looks up at Derek waiting for an answer with a smirk.

“Uh, yeah it’s fine. Adrenaline and all that. Didn’t feel a thing.” Stiles smiles and sadly lets go of Derek’s hand. Surprisingly he ends up hugging Derek. It’s a quick bro hug with a slap in the back and shoulder, but it still made Derek’s heart soar.

“Damn, big guy. How long has it been? Since grad, right? Can’t believe it’s been so long. Look, there’s a diner two block from here that’s amazing. Wanna grab lunch and catch up?” Stiles holds Derek's arm while talking. “Can’t say no, man. I gotta repay my night in shining armor!” He laughs that full body laugh that always reminded Derek of a warm summer breeze with no idea why other than it looks refreshing.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Derek response. “Though there’s also a food truck not that far from here that serve great curly fries, I remember you love those.” Stiles blushes and grins so wide Derek would be afraid he would hurt himself if he didn’t already knew that was Stiles’s I’m-so-happy-i-could-kiss-you face, he wouldn’t mind if Stiles actually did.

“You remember that? I can’t believe your even more adorable than you used to be.” This time is Derek who blushes. “Well then, lead the way!” 

“You still haven’t told me what that was back there.” Derek looks at Stiles and wonders what it would be like to hold his hand while they walk, too soon?

“Ha! That story, my man, it’s a dinner story. So, you free this Friday night?” Stiles winks at him as Derek looks shocked. “What? Surprise I would ask you out? Wish I had the guts to back in high school, but I was too insecure to do it. I mean, you were so gorgeous and shy I was never sure if you were interested.” Now it was Stiles who looked shy.

“I was!” Derek clears his throat. “I almost asked you to prom a couple of times, but I thought you only had eyes for Lydia back then.” Derek steps closer to Stiles as he speaks. Stiles turns serious.

“I lost interest in Lydia the moment I started fantasizing about pulling down your zipper instead of pulling up her top. Plus, she’s the one that convince me to dance with you at prom. That was the highlight of my night.” Stiles steps closer to Derek too.

“Mine too. I guess we were just two dumb idiots back then. What about now, though? Care to give this a try now?” Derek reaches to cup Stiles grinning face with a smirk.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Stiles closes the distance between them with the kiss they both been waiting for. Derek reciprocates with fervor and tugs Stiles closer to his body.

He’s never letting go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a post of prompts by toxixpumpkin on tumblr and decided to give it a go. Not much of a writer, but thought 'meh, why not?'.  
> Unbeta'd, so mistakes are all mine.
> 
> Link to prompts post: http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts
> 
> I bet you guys can guess who the flour covered man was. ;)


End file.
